


Languid Mornings

by Megane



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grey Area of Platonic and Romantic Interest, Implied Past Detlaff/Syanna, Male Friendship, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Very Short & Sweet, Yennefer and Geralt's Relationship is as Complicated as Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Geralt's on vacation for a week, and Regis' hosting him. The two spend a morning just taking a walk, enjoying each other's company.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy





	Languid Mornings

“So,” Regis said, more exhale than syllable. He raised up a hand and gently ran his fingers along the metal railing. “What are your plans for the day?”

It was a little humid today, as was always the case in Novigrad. The packed buildings trapped heat and humidity alike. The natives were long since used to it, and so it wasn’t uncommon to see them fanning themselves as they casually carried on with their daily business. However, the weather here was far more bearable than it was in Toussaint. It was the main reason Geralt had taken a week off to visit. Well, maybe not the main reason, but it was definitely a deciding factor. Geralt sighed in a low, thoughtful rumble. He also lifted a hand and used it to pat along the railing to his side with every other step.

“Taking Ciri out to the movies after we have a late lunch. Zoltan and Dandelion are in for business.” He raised his free hand towards Regis and tilted his head in the same direction, adding, “Separate business, but they’re still heading in together. So we’re gonna have dinner.” He moved his hand to his chin. “I’ve got something going on with Yen, but you know how she is with mystery.”

“Sounds eventful, you busy, busy man.”

“Not busy by choice, I’ll tell you that. Guess I picked the wrong time for a vacation.”

“Come now. It must be nice to have people who want to have your undivided attention,” Regis teased, knowing Geralt’s propensity for isolation.

Geralt only grunted in response. He let his hand fall back at his side as he asked, “You?”

“I believe Detlaff will be flying in tonight. He’s been away at a meeting, you see. A conference or some such. He didn’t say.” Regis waved a hand dismissively. “And outside of spending time with you, I’ve no other plans on my agenda.”

“Wanna switch?”

Regis chuckled. “Perhaps another time, my friend. I’ve been dying for this luxurious slice of silence for some time.”

Geralt hummed. “Yeah. I can understand that.”

They walked in silence then. As they continued down the sidewalk, Geralt glanced up to the black wires strung over their head. There was a jackdaw sitting on a wire, positioned in such a way that it would have been over their heads when they passed by. Geralt frowned slightly, lips tugging to one side as he quietly debated about what to do. When they were close, he casually stepped off the sidewalk, rounded the area where the jackdaw was, and then came back to Regis’ side when they were passed. Regis noticed this and chuckled.

“Is that a superstition, Geralt?”

“Only if you consider ‘not wanting to get shit on’ a superstition.”

“Aah, but here in Novigrad, they consider bird droppings a sign of good luck.”

Geralt scrunched up his nose and huffed in indignation. “Chalk me up as a nonbeliever.”

Regis laughed again. He reached out to pat Geralt on the back. “Very well then.”

Before he dropped his hand, he let out a sort of call Geralt couldn’t describe. He gently lifted his arm up, hand loose in front of him, and a jackdaw landed on his proffered wrist. Geralt wouldn’t be surprised if it was the same one they just passed.

“Y’know, some people use a whistle of some kind.”

Regis smiled, tilting his chin as he admired the bird. “Do they now?”

The jackdaw did a sideways dance, marching itself up the line of Regis’ arm until it was on his shoulder. It turned its head and pecked at his hair. Regis didn’t seem bothered. If anything, judging by the softness of his smile and the slight tilt of his head to accommodate the avian, he seemed enamoured. Geralt watched and merely shook his head. Regis was always full of surprises, and even birds found him charming. Somehow, that wasn’t surprising in the least.

“I’m surprised you don’t have an army of those. I’m sure they love you.”

“They’re fond of me, yes,” Regis agreed in a soft voice. He reached up to stroke along the creature’s feathers. “But seeing as our lives are currently anchored in Novigrad, we can’t afford to have too many pets or visiting strays.” There was a pause. Geralt could practically taste the moment when Regis would speak next. “We are, however, looking for a way to amend that.”

Geralt raised his brows. “Meaning?”

“We’re looking for new accommodations. Whether this will be a seasonal home or a permanent residence we haven’t decided yet, but Dettlaff and I have been browsing estates in a certain duchy we’re all familiar with.”  
Geralt’s brows raised even higher as he jerked his head back slightly. He stared straight ahead to process what Regis just told him. After a beat, all he could muster was a stunned “Wow.” He scratched his beard distractedly. “Detlaff’s really willing to go there after….” He trailed off. He wouldn’t say her name — couldn’t. But thankfully, he didn’t have to.

Regis took in a long breath through his nose and rolled his shoulders back. The jackdaw fluttered its wings and arched its chest down. From the twitchy way it fidgeted, it seemed to be feeling Regis’ unexpressed displeasure. Regis sighed steadily through his nose. The jackdaw sat upright again.

“Yes, it’s… still a wound that needs healing, but Detlaff has assured me that he feels ready to face it. He wishes to see Beauclair again, and far be it from me to stop him.” He licked his lips thoughtfully. “I too wish to return to Toussaint. It has been far too long since I’ve taken in Mère-Lachaiselongue’s macabre beauty.”

“Only you could find peace in a place like that.”

Regis smiled. “Is it that strange?”

Geralt shook his head. “Not to me.”

The jackdaw cried before pecking Regis’ shirt. He lifted his arm again, and it shuffled down. Once it came to his elbow, the bird took off into the sky. Both men watched it go. Regis lowered his arm. They talked for a little while longer, taking the sunlight on their skin. Eventually, they doubled back on their path and headed back towards the residential district. With Regis in the lead, they climbed up a narrow set of stone stairs towards the hillside townhomes. When they arrived at Regis’ home, Regis sat down on his steps, and Geralt went to his motorcycle.

“Oh. Geralt, I almost forgot,” Regis called out. “I’m having the annex cleaned today, so apologies if your things are out of sorts.”

Geralt shrugged as he pulled his keys out of his pockets. “As long as nothing’s missing, I’ll be fine.”

“Of course. See you tonight?”

A snort. “If I’m not piss drunk by then.”

A flash of teeth. Regis’ grin were a rare privilege, and Geralt felt warmed by it. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Give Ciri and Yennefer my love. Tell Zoltan and Dandelion hello and all that.”

“I will.”

Geralt kicked his legs over the old cruiser and settled onto the seat. He turned his keys in the ignition. With a bounce and a crank, his bike roared to life. He used his left foot as a pivot point to turn the bike around, facing down the driveway’s slope. He gave a sharp nod to Regis before carefully making his way down the hill. When he was on the road, he took off. Regis gave a little wave. He still had things he needed to do this morning, but they could wait. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the slice of peace offered to him before tending to his own schedule.


End file.
